


Soulmates

by 100fandoms



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100fandoms/pseuds/100fandoms
Summary: I /only/ put underage as a tag because I'm in the US and setting this around mid-season 1 cause it's been a long time since I've seen Teen Wolf and I haven't gotten that far back into the show yet. And Stiles is 16 in s1 ; ; so underage tag isn't really important or something I will use often but is worth a mention.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



> I /only/ put underage as a tag because I'm in the US and setting this around mid-season 1 cause it's been a long time since I've seen Teen Wolf and I haven't gotten that far back into the show yet. And Stiles is 16 in s1 ; ; so underage tag isn't really important or something I will use often but is worth a mention.

Stiles flopped on his bed after rolling away from his computer, pushing his chair aside as he groaned into a pillow, lying face down as he tried to sort through all the information that hadn’t helped him at all. Beacon Hills had a high amount of soul mate couples, sure, but none had really confirmed the whole “drawn to their soulmate” theory, so Stiles couldn’t prove that that’s what was drawing him to Derek. Yes, Derek Hale, the guy he helped get arrested and who was mentoring Scott about the whole werewolf thing…...and who still scared Stiles. Jeez. He had nothing to go on that this was the soulmate draw except his dad’s story about how he was drawn to Stiles’ mom. And since that wasn’t definitive proof, it wasn’t much to go on.

Derek wasn’t having a much better time of it, sitting on his bed at his house, thinking about Stiles and how they were drawn together, it seemed like. There wasn’t much proof about soul mates being drawn to each other, but he was a believer of this fact, so he was entertaining the notion that Stiles Stilinski might, just might be, his soul mate. They wouldn’t know unless they kissed, which was not something they could just do. Especially considering Stiles was a high schooler and Derek was pointedly not a high school student, and also happened to be scary as hell. He had noticed that Stiles was very wary of Derek, and the older man couldn’t really blame him. But being with the guy who asked you to saw off his arm because of a rare form of wolfsbane was a sort of bonding moment, though they didn’t go through that. Which was good. Would’ve sucked to lose an arm. Barring the whole age thing, Derek couldn’t see himself with the hyperactive spaz who was smarter than he seemed.

The next day, a Saturday, of course they run into each other, in the park, both out. and about. not at all weird. Stiles is sitting on a bench reading up on something for class. Yeah he liked his free time, but it pays to be well prepared, right? Right. So he was engrossed by this book(read: bored as hell while Scott was off with Allison doing their thing) when Derek sat down at the. exact. same. bench as Stiles. Which the teen was so not prepared for. Like at all. He looks over, more than a little skittered and snaps his attention back to his book when Derek looks over. “....hi. whaaat are you doing here?” 

“Thought I’d….get some fresh air.” And maybe stop thinking about you so much. Great job, Derek, stellar plan. Really worked. 

“....yeah. great plan there. why’d you pick MY bench? i mean, I’m not doing anything that would grab your wolfy attention, right? I mean, I’m just reading!” Stiles was getting more and more jittery by the minute, the more he talked, the faster he talked, so Derek felt totally justified in putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and clamping his palm down, effectively shutting the teenager up. “....uhm. why did you do that, why did you touch me?” Stiles might warm up to him, but he was still downright terrified of the guy, and with GOOD reason! 

“...it’s not your bench. you are just sitting here reading your book. i picked this spot because it seemed like a nice spot, i am not aiming to bother you.” Except Derek completely knew Stiles was sitting there, and would probably freak. He pulls his arm away, putting it to his side, looking a bit put off. “It shut you up, didn’t it? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off doing stuff? Like hanging out with a friend or something?” 

“Nah Scott’s busy and I don’t have a lot to do except tune in on my dad’s calls and it’s a slow day at the office today, I guess, so I don’t have a lot to do except read and study for a test Monday.” 

“Aren’t tests taken on Fridays or later in the week?” 

“Not in this class, the teacher likes to “mix things up”, he says. “Why do you care? Shouldn’t you be off brooding or doing whatever it is you do?” He smirked at the put out expression on Derek’s face at that comment, shaking his head as he closed his book.

“I...don’t brood.” 

“Oh yes you do, you creep people out a lot of the time because apparently glaring is the only expression you know, aside from Oh my god I’m dying right now. Which I only know about cause I was there.” Derek didn’t have a comeback for that so he sat there, digesting that for a moment before awkwardly looking back at the park itself. Which was….kind of empty today. Weird.

“....okay. so a slow day makes you wanna study?”

“It’s not like I want to, but this stuff can actually be pretty interesting, history isn’t as boring as people like to say it is.”

“You . . .are an interesting teenager. You know that? You’ve pretty much accepted the whole werewolf thing,” Derek did a quick check again before continuing. “I want to know why. It’s not exactly the most normal thing, but you know that.” 

“This is Beacon Hills. Nothing ever happens here unless it’s weird stuff. Dangerous as it is, this is the most interesting this town has been in forever. Damn terrifying but really cool!" Derek blinked at the explanation, sighing and shaking his head with a quiet laugh.

"You are an interesting kid, Stiles." 

"I'm....glad you think so, Rover." 

"Derek." Stiles smirked at the correction, opening his mouth to repeat the name, only to get cut off. "Just. Derek. Please. Dog jokes aren't funny."

"Oh please, I'm hilarious. And you know it." 

"You are no such thing." Derek moved to stand, trying to ignore the pull he felt at that moment to be near Stiles. "Since you don't seem to want me around, I will be going." 

"Uh, wait--" Why Stiles wanted him to stay was a little mystery, maybe he felt that pull too...? Nah. Not likely. No way they could be soulmates, this place had an inordinate amount of couples that were actually soulmates, but this place was a weird blip on the strange map. "Sorry. You can sit there. I won't bother you."

"....okay. let's just talk about stuff....and maybe try not to be awkward. i'd like to get to know you...in a completely not creepy way, I swear." Stiles blinked before nodding, awkwardly. 

"Yeah. Uh, sure. Yeah. What do you wanna talk about?" Maybe they were soulmates. But they weren't gonna broach that topic just yet, it meant too much awkward in the future so it could wait.


End file.
